Granular material, such as sand, is used in bulk quantity in a number of applications. For example, in hydraulic fracture drilling by oil and gas and other industries, fracturing fluid, along with a granular proppant material such as sand and/or ceramics, is pumped into a drill well to create and prop open fractures in rock. Often, activities requiring large amounts of granular material are performed in a remote location, requiring granular material to be shipped in for example by road, rail or water.
For such activities, it is desirable to have sufficient and often large amounts of granular material readily available for adequately reliably carrying out operations. For hydraulic fracture drilling, storage facilities may be required, for example, to hold 50,000 cubic feet of proppant, and hence must be adequately large, as well as capable of supporting the resulting weight of proppant. However, in many cases, granular materials are only required over a limited time period, for example during the drilling operations. Thus, large, permanent on-site storage facilities for the required granular materials are often not economical.
Typically, proppant is stored at a well site in fixed vertical silos and supplied by a dry-bulk tanker and blown into the silo. This method of storage requires that the silos are transported on flat-deck trailers and hoisted into position using large cranes. The set-up time for this type of operation may be extensive, for example lasting on the order of days. Additionally, the silo filling operation may require a dry-bulk blower, which is costly, noisy and creates an undesirably large amount of dust. Furthermore, limited site space may place restrictions on overall size of this type of system, and vehicle compliance regulations may limit overall dimensions of components, such as silos, of system which are to be transported by vehicles such as flat-deck trailers.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0008562 discloses a method of transporting and storing an oilfield proppant, wherein proppant is transported to and accumulated at a storage facility. However, the storage facility is in the form of a large building which is not well-suited for portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,689 discloses a multi-trailer mobile concrete batching and mixing plant, including a concrete silo trailer and an aggregate trailer. However, this plant comprises a specific, closed arrangement of trailers and is limited in the amount of material that can be stored and in the rate at which material can be added or removed from the plant.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0179054 discloses a method and system for expandable storage and metering of proppant or other materials. A portable storage and metering device is transported to a well site and there expanded and filled with proppant, which is metered out as required. However, this approach is limited in scale of proppant material that can be stored and metered.
Therefore there is a need for a method and system for mobile storage and delivery of granular material that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.